First Time
by LovingNinja
Summary: Kira was locked away all her life until she finally decided to escape with her best friend Yoko, though Yoko very much unwilling. Running into Shadow, is it just a coincidence, or is it fate? ShadowXOC


**I do not own anything or anyone from the Sonic series. I only own this fiction as well as my characters Kira, Yoko, Seizou, Hitomi and Professor Greene.**

**Please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

Today was different. No, today was special. Today would be the start of freedom. Feet were running with no destination other than "away". There was a laugh of pure joy as the wind picked up ever so slightly to give a beautiful breeze.

"Isn't this wonderful, Yo?!"

A young yellow wolf popped up into the horizon, following the voice as well as it could. Golden fur, with large furry ears and bushy tail; gray on the insides and tip. Her muzzle and eyes were just as gray, along with her belly and long wavy hair that ended past her hips, the front bangs shaping her face. She wore beige colored pants, gray sneakers, and a short purple top that fanned out slightly at the end that met her ribs, the long sleeves formed to her arms and ended at her knuckles, the shoulders completely bare as the pieces of cloth were linked under the arm.

This was Yoko the Wolf. Who currently trying to chase down her friend the best she could.

A black hedgehog with red tips at the end of her layered front bangs. Her muzzle was red and the ends on either side of her cheeks were frayed, the inner part of her ears match as did her eyes and belly. From her hands to her elbows, and from her feet to her knees, were red, as though she dunked all four limbs into paint and where they ended came out uneven. She wore loose white cloth about her neck, and wore white bands about her shoulders. On her torso was either a short sleeveless white dress or a long shirt that ended just at her hips, with a light sewn line below her bosom and above her abdomen. On her legs were covered in thigh-high white socks and her boots were black with a broad yellow streak going right through the middle.

This was Kira the Hedgehog.

And, she was running away.

"Kira! Wait! Please!" Yoko begged, breathing becoming heavy as her pace was slowing and the hedgehog was getting further and further away.

Looking over her shoulder, grinning and still bubbling with laughter, Kira slowed before finally pausing, falling to her knees, eyes closing as tears pricked the corners and she held her sides. Yoko eventually caught up, heaving as she stood hovered over, her hands supporting her on her wobbly knees.

"You're insane," she breathed, frowning at her friend who only looked up, her laughter dying from the loss of air, but her smile still remained.

The two were like that for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Kira leaned back, breathing in the fresh air and her brows furrowed as she gave a pitiful look of bliss. "I can't believe it. I'm finally free," she whispered.

"Erm, Kira, I really think we should go back. I mean, The Grove is the only place you've ever known!"

"I know! That's why this is so exciting!" Kira jumped up to her feet before turning around and grabbing her friend's hands.

"But, Kira, you've never been anywhere else."

"Oh, but Yo! You've been to many other places, haven't you? You, Hitomi, and Seizou! All I've ever known are you three and the Professor. Won't you show me many other places?"

"Kira…" Yoko gave the hedgehog a complex and rather perturbed expression as Kira seemed to be begging and pleading. "I…I'm not…sure…"

Kira released her friend, turning on her heels, "Then, just let me play around out here for a while."

"Huh?" But, before she could do anything, Kira starting running up the hill before them, the breeze blowing by and leaves were sailing upon the airy waves like miniature boats.

Kira inhaled once more before her eyes spotted something atop the hill as she was approaching it. Her curiosity was piqued and soon she could notice black, fur, red, and the size was only slightly bigger than her from what she could tell from the distance. Soon, she slowed her pace and then crept behind the creature who seemed to be napping in the sun, lying on its back with its arm folded back like a pillow, one leg crossed over the other.

Silently, Kira fell to her knees behind the being. She leaned over to take a look at its sleeping face before she smiled and giggled, loudly stating, "Hello there!"

The creature's eyes flew open as it sprung up, incidentally smacking its forehead into hers and the two instantly curled in on themselves; Kira turning to the side to baby her wound as the other creature sat up, rubbing its own forehead with a hiss. When the pain began to go numb, Kira looked over at the being and then smiled. "You're a hedgehog, aren't you?!" she thought aloud, inching closer on her hands and knees. In response, the other animal rose a brow before she continued, "I wasn't sure at first, but after I got a look at you, I _knew_ you were a hedgehog! I've never seen another hedgehog before! Only foxes and wolves! And, you're black and red, just like me! Are all the other hedgehogs the same color as us? Oh, but I don't have that weird tan-peach color that you have! What's your name?! You _do_ have a name, don't you?! What are you doing all the way out here?! What-?!"

A hand slapped itself over Kira's mouth and the female hedgehog blinked as the other just stared at her, a moment of silence passing through. She pulled back, gasping for air and the hand that inhibited her before retracted to its owner.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, seeming to be in complete and utter shock.

"You ask too many questions," came the murmured response.

"Oh, your voice!"

And, then, there was a slight glare in response as well as a questioning expression. However, no verbal response was made, leaving Kira to feel a little uneasy.

"I-It's just…you weren't saying anything and…" Her eyes fell to the ground before glancing up once more, "Like I said…this is my first time meeting a hedgehog. It's my first time outside."

The hedgehog said nothing, keeping his silence, even as he rose to his feet, quickly gaining Kira's attention. "Wait! Please don't go!" she begged, grabbing his hand and earning a sharp glare. "W-What's your name?"

The girl was persistent, that was obvious. As their eyes kept their hold on the other's, the tension seemed to increase, while at the same time fading. It was innerving. The male hedgehog sighed, pulling back his hand, his eyes closing, "Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Shadow," Kira repeated, testing the name on her tongue. She blushed, covering her mouth, "It feels so strange to say it."

"Well, that's my name. It's what you asked for."

"Oh, I'm not saying your name is strange! It's just strange to say another person's name after so long; a new name."

Shadow's eyes peered open at the Kira, seeming suspicious, "Then, what's your name?"

"My na-? Oh! Kira! My name is Kira!"

"Kira!"

The two, Shadow and Kira, looked over to see Yoko struggling up the hill, breathing even harder than previously before collapsing onto her hands and knees.

"Yo!" Kira scurried over, grasping her friend's shoulders and holding her up. "Are you all right?!"

"Y-Yeah," the wolf breathed, looking up at her friend with a weary smile until she noticed Shadow. "K-Kira? W-Who's that?"

The hedgehog looked over to see a curious Shadow and smiled, "Shadow the Hedgehog. He's really nice."

Shadow, in response, scoffed, "Do you always go around making assumptions of strangers? You really are rather naïve."

"That's not a nice thing to say to such a cute little girl, Shadow."

The group turned their attention to the sky at the sudden sound of a voice from above. Shadow frowned, "Rouge."

"Not happy to see me?" she queried with a grin, landing gracefully before her eyes flew to Kira. "So, who's the girl? A friend of yours?"

"What do you want, Rouge?"

"Touchy," the bat giggled in return. "Eggman wants you back at the base, I'm just here to deliver the message."

"And, to take me back…"

"Well, the two come hand-in-hand."

"Excuse me, but, um…" Kira helped her friend up onto her own feet before scurrying over to Rouge, an anxious look on her face. "Um, what…_are_ you?"

Rouge blinked, stunned by the question, "Excuse me?"

"I-I've never seen a creature like you! What are you?"

"A bat," Shadow answered.

"A…bat…" an excited grin grew on Kira's face. "You can fly! That's so incredible! And, you're really pretty, too!"

"Oh, well…thank you," Rouge smirked from the clueless praise. "Though, I have to wonder how you've never heard of a bat before."

"I…I was raised indoors and…all I know are wolves and foxes. But! I recently escaped! I want to see the world!"

At that, Rouge giggled once more, placing a hand on Kira's head, "Then, why don't you come with us?"

"Rouge," Shadow gave a warning glare to the bat.

"Kira!" Yoko rushed to her friend's side, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving Rouge a look. "Kira, I don't think this is a good idea. We should go back."

"Yo," Kira frowned. "Please, I really just want to see the world, even for a few days! I just…please…? You don't have to come."

"You can both come if you want," Rouge seemed to be teasing, and the only one not catching on was Kira.

"Oh, _please_ Yo!"

The wolf's brows furrowed. She didn't want to see her friend in such a pathetic state of pleading with her. It really got to her… And, there was one thing that Kira ever really asked for, and this was it. If for… "If…for just a few days…then fine…" she sighed.

"Oh, thank you, Yo!" Kira squealed, embracing her friend tightly.

"All right, then let's get going!" Rouge suggested, already turning on her heel and lifting off.

Yo looked at Kira who looked back at her before grabbing her hand and following the bat. Shadow strayed at the back of the group, glaring at Rouge from behind. _Giving that girl false hopes. To see the world? Soon, it will be gone…_

* * *

**To Be Continued...!  
**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


End file.
